UnExpected Surprise
by twilightfanatics303
Summary: Bella and Jacob were the perfect couple. But Bella finds out something that could end it all. So she pushes Jacob away to protect him but desperately wants to know what's going on with her lately. Drama/Angst/Romance. If you like, Please review!


Hey there guys, this is our first story, so be gentle. Review, but please don't flame if you happen to not like it 100%, ok?

See you next Update!

* * *

Here i stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, looking at my cellphone, checking the time. One minute left, only a minute left to find out the fate of my life.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep! _

The timer went off. Bella looked down and with trembling hands she picked up the little stick that sat on the corner of the sink.

_Shit. _

There it was, clear as day, a little pink plus sign.

_Shit! What am I going to do? I'm only 17, how in the hell am I going to handle a baby? I can't handle a baby; I don't want a baby right now. _

_And Jacob's only sixteen! He's not ready to be a dad yet, he still has so much ahead of him. As do i._

And just as i threw my cell phone on my bed, it started going off, it was Jake of course. I take a deep breath and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Umm nothing, what's up with you?", i asked trying to remain calm, debating in my mind whether or not to should tell him about the test.

"So i was thinking about taking you out, wanna catch a movie tonight?" Jacob asked, completely oblivious to what i was hiding from him.

"Ummm sure. Give me a hour to get pretty?", i say nervously.

"Okay, but you should know you don't have to get 'pretty', you already are."

_My heart jumped._

Later that night...

When Jake pulled up on his bike, he saw me sitting outside on the front porch with my head in my hands. He cut the bike off and ran up to me.

"Bella..what's wrong?" he asked completely puzzled as to why she would be so upset.

"Nothing, it's nothing, really." she said getting to her feet and walking over to him.

"Bella? What's wrong? I know when there's something wrong."

I turn around to see Paul, Quil and Embry enter, before answering his pleas.

"Look Jake, Can we go somewhere private to talk? Then i'll tell you."

"Yeah Sure. I think I can find us a spot."

Jake pulled the bike into a small abandoned parking lot and cut it off. Him and Bella got off the bike, something wasn't quite right he could tell, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Now tell me Bella. What's going on?"

"Umm Jake, there's alot on my mind. I am confused about alot of things."

"Okay, there's alot on my mind too, the pack has been picking up the scent of the blood suckers again, although its not the cullens,

we can tell them by their scent."

"Oh, well, do you need to go meet up with them?"

"No. Not tonight, i think. I told Sam i was going to be unavailable for the night", he smiles at me.

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, it's alright, it's fine. The pack can manage one night without me."

"Look Jake if your pack needs you, I'll understand. I wouldn't be mad."

"Bella, chill, I already told you they don't need me, Seth and Paul have it covered."

"No, I think you need to go help them. You are one of the strongest and fastest ones, aren't you?" I try to convince him.

"Yeah, but they can manage for one night Bella. Relax, okay? Why are you pushing me away?"

He then walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, while burying his head in my neck, nuzzling and inhaling my scent for a second, since he always loved the smell of my strawberry shampoo; it smelled like fresh ones just picked from a rain shower.

"Jake...I need some time..."

"Huh?"

"I need some time to think about things. I think I'm not quite over Edward yet."

"Bella, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. It's just...It just doesn't feel right to me anymore."

"What do you mean? Doesn't feel right? Bella...did I do something wrong? Did I move too fast?"

"No, it's not your fault Jake, its just...I don't think we were meant to be together like this, maybe as friends yeah, but not like this."

"So you're saying that 'we' were a mistake?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Bella, I love you. Come on, I know that this isn't what's bugging you."

"It's the truth, Jacob. It has been bugging me for the last past few months actually."

"What?", Jacob was confused.

"Look Jake, I don't want to talk about it right now alright? Just take me home please?" I said, fighting back the tears that were building up.

**[Author's Point of View:]**

She had decided that this would be best for the both of them. She could have the baby, and Jake could go on with his life, find someone else to be with, be happy and not tied down with a baby.

"Fine." Jake replied and without even looking at me, he swung his leg back over the bike and waited for me to get on.

The whole ride home was a quiet one, Bella could feel the tension in the air around them.

She had broken Jake's heart, yes, but it was for the best she convinced herself. Jake was only 16; he didn't need a child. Not yet, at least. He still needed time to grow up and have fun hanging out with his friends. He didn't need this.

"We're here." Jake said dryly, pushing Bella out of her thoughts.

"Thanks. So I guess I'll-"

"Don't bother." Jake said and sped off.

_Well he took that well at least. _

Bella thought to herself as she walked into her house.

"Dad, I'm home." She said.

"Oh good, we have some talking to do."

"Ok, Sure. What about?", she asked, pulling her hoodie off and placing it on the couch.

"This.." she turned to see Charlie holding up the pregnancy test she had taken earlier.

"Oh uh, well, that's not mine."

"Who's is it then? Because it's pretty strange i found it in our bathroom."

"Its a friend's of mine, she needed to take the test over here so her parents wouldn't find out yet."

"Who?"

"Um just a girl from school." Bella said, trying to hide the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dad."

"You're 100% sure it's not yours?"

"Yeah dad. I'm sure."

"I know you and Jake have been together for a few months and I..uh..know how those teenage hormones are."

"Dad, you don't have to worry, mom's already covered that subject with me and I'm fine. Besides Jake and I just broke up."

"Why?"

"It just didn't feel right."

"Oh well. If you need to talk, just call me. I'm heading out with Harry to go fishing."

"Alright I'll see you later dad."

Bella decided that she was going to grab something to eat while she waited for her laundry to finish.

She went into the kitchen when her cell phone started going off. It was Jake. He had been calling all day and she wanted to keep her distance. She couldn't get close to him and take the chance of him finding out about the baby. Maybe staying in Forks wouldn't be such a good idea. She could go live wit her mother and Phil, in Florida. It wasn't Arizona but it was still warmer then Forks.

She grabbed the banana that was on the table and went upstairs to her room.

She turned on her laptop and was signed into her AIM account, and within a second of being on she was bombarded with IMS from Jake.

_Jake: Bella please talk to me. I know you're there._

_Bella: ..._

_Jake: Haha I knew you were there._

_Bella: Yeah I am what is it Jake?_

_Jake: I want to know what's really going on. Why did we break up?_

_Bella: Because I already told you, it didn't feel right._

_Jake: Bella I love you, you know that. You were my first does that mean __anything to you at all?_

_Bella: Jacob please... Oh Shoot, laundry's done, brb..._

_Jake: ..._

_Bella has signed off._

Bella shut her laptop and went downstairs. She was telling the truth the buzzer on the dryer was going off. She just didn't feel like talking much either.

She didn't like lying to jake but what could she do? She couldn't take him leaving her if he didn't like that she was carrying his seed in her womb.

What should she do?

She was clueless.

It was only her and her little 'nudger' now.

* * *

Til Next Time...


End file.
